Travel to Brazil
by Mylysd
Summary: A moment of vacation, mystery and romance. Fraphne and Shelma.
1. The travel begins

Travel to Brazil 

Velma was searching the internet for places to travel (they were on vacation) when it came to mind: "I know!" 

Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby were in the living room when Velma shows up with an excited smile: "People make the bags, we go to Brazil." "RAZIL, rubba!" Scooby said cheerfully. "I liked the idea Velma." Fred said. "I also like the idea, Velma". Daphne said " So since we all love, let's just pack our bags! "Shaggy said. Everyone laughed after that. 

The trip took 4:30, all were very tired. When they reached the airport in Rio de Janeiro, they were met by private tourist guide. 

"Hi you must be a Mystery Inc. I'm Rodrigo. I'm your private guide and a big fan. "" Wow! It's really cool people from other countries like the people, "said Daphne. "I told her you'd like." Velma said. "So when we eat?" Shaggy said. "Shaggy, Scooby and you ate 10 packets of peanuts, 5 sandwiches and drank six cans of soda and are still hungry?" Fred said. "Yes!" Shaggy and Scooby said. "All of you deserve to get some food after the long journey. What about after you eat it we'll do a tour of the city of Rio de Janeiro? "Rodrigo said excited. "Cool!" All said. "I think it's a yes, then we will. " But before we go to the Copacabana Palace hotel. That's where we'll stay. " 

After arranging their rooms at the hotel, the Mystery Inc. and its private guide started going to the most famous places of the city. 

"Wow! Pão de Açúcar, must be delicious with chocolate tail!"Shaggy said. "Shaggy, he is called so because the way it is shaped like a sugar loaf." "But still, do not you think that would be a delight Scoob?" Shaggy said. "Yum Yum" Scooby said.  
After the class and your private guide went to Cristo Redentor.

"Wow, the view from here is so beautiful, is not Fred?" Daphne said quietly. "I think so." Fred said with a quick kiss on Daphne. 

The class and your private guide has passed through Lapa until the Maracanã. They were in the Mystery Machine, when suddenly something strange happens. 

"Jinkies, what happened? Why so much movement of the police? "I do not know, but we know now.  
**What will happen now? What will be the villain this time? I'm open to suggestions, if no, okay, I continue anyway.****  
****About Shelma I put in the second chapter.**

**Thanks****  
****By****  
****Mylysd**


	2. A new mystery

A New Mystery

"Freddie, what happened?" Said Daphne a little nervous. "I still do not know, I'll ask the next cop that comes along." "Hi, sir police what is happening? This is a robbery?" Fred said. "Oh yeah boy. And you better give your friends and turn around and leave the job to the police!" "He speaks our language. That's funny, is not Scooby?" Shaggy said. "Reah." Scooby said. "But we have come to help you! We are the Mystery Inc."Velma said. "Then do what you want, I will not be responsible for what's happening ahead." The cop said.

Mystery Inc. and its private guide saw that it was a robbery of a bank's most famous city.

"Well gang, I think we have another mystery on their hands." Fred said.

When the Mystery Inc. and its private guide arrive at the bank, they realize that something is wrong.

"Look Fred. This villain took what he wanted. But what?"Daphne said. " The Rubies Twins." A mysterious man says. "Zoinks! Like who is this crazy?"Shaggy said scared. "Not crazy, just a man." Fred said. "Sorry for the scare. I'm not crazy. My name is Henrique Fonseca. I own the bank. The jewels which were stolen were mine." "But if the database is to save money, because then you have saved your Rubis Twins?" Velma asked. "It's a good question. I put my jewels for added safety course, and also put them on display." Henrique said. "Gang we will separate. Velma, Daphne and Scooby you stay with Henrique for more details of the assault. I, Shaggy and Rodrigo go to the police station to examine the form of possible suspects."Fred said. "Then Mr. Fonseca, can tell us the story of Ruby Twins?" Velma asked. "I can. It all started in Japan many years ago a young apprentice ninja was meditating in a field of cherry trees when a meteor crashed a short distance from where the youngster was. After the crash the young man saw that inside the meteor were two small stones of rubies. The young apprentice immediately told the teacher he once asked for the diamond cutter lapidary jewels . When the cutter delivered the jewels to the master ninja, he called it ルビーツインズ or Ruby Twins, and gave to his apprentice as a good luck charm. But I do not understand why he would want to take my rubies, but not the money? Henrique said. "I do not know, but we'll find out." Velma said.

Meanwhile Fred, Shaggy and friends were in the Mystery Machine.

"Fred I know we're in the middle of a mystery, but I wanted to talk to you about Velma." Shaggy said "What did she do?" Said Fred confused. "I actually like it." Shaggy said kind of shy. "Really? So why not talk to her?" Fred said. "Firstly we are in the midst of a mystery. Secondly I do not know if it matches." Shaggy said. "Then I'll call up to ask Daphne Velma if she likes you." Fred said. "I think you'll have to do it later, look." Rodrigo said.

Arriving at the station, Fred, Shaggy and friends saw some guy being arrested by police.

"It was not me, it was a ghost!" The defendant says. "It's no good I saw you running from near the crime scene." The cop said. "Like so now that the villain has been arrested we go to Copacabana beach, right?" Shaggy said. "Wrong. We have yet to unravel this mystery." Fred said pulling Shaggy. "Sir guard I do not think this is the culprit. How do you know that he was right? And you have proof?" Fred said with a defiant look. "Look boy, you talk too much. What are you doing here?" The officer muttered. "We came looking for possible suspects. Why did you not let us talk to this guy to see if it has important tips on this such a ghost?" Fred asked. "Whatever." The police officer said.

Meanwhile, Daphne, Velma, Scooby and Henry were still in the bank.

"Ham," Velma rumble. "What was Velma?" Daphne asked. "I was thinking about Shaggy." Velma said. "Why, you like him?" Daphne asked. "To tell the truth I enjoy it. He is cool fun." Velma said. "After you talk to Shaggy mystery and says he likes it." Daphne said.

At the police station Fred, Shaggy and Rodrigo started talking with the accused

"So what's his name? And you can tell us how is this ghost?" Rodrigo said. "My name Renato Alves. And yes I can and tell how is the ghost. He was all covered with fire, his eyes were a deep hole with nothing, his voice was as if dead and he was constantly talking about what he wanted rubies. I call it the Ghost of Fire." Renato said. "The Rubies Twins!" Fred said when he was interrupted by the phone. Daphne was calling. "Fred, you need to come now! A ghost was here ... he kidnapped Velma!" Daphne said nervously. "Velma! Fred got to go now! Velma could be in trouble! Shaggy said scared.

**And now, what will happen with Velma? About Shelma the relationship will still develop, but is only warming up. Thanks**: andrezapecanha.

**Thanks**

**By**

**Mylysd**


	3. Rescue

"We must get to the bank as soon as possible!" Shaggy said quite nervous. 

Fred was the fastest possible for the bank. Once there he and the other two saw a mess. 

"Fred! What happened was horrible." Daphne said with a hint of sadness. 

"Daphne, are you okay?" Fred said hugging her. 

"I am." Daphne said. 

"B... but Velma we have to rescue her is a matter of honor." Shaggy said. 

"Shaggy is right. Daphne, can you tell us who kidnapped the Velma?" Fred said. 

"He was like a spirit of fire. It did not do much for your eyes because it seemed that he did not. But why he was kidnapped Velma?" Daphne said. 

"Look, we think the Scooby found something!" Shaggy said. 

"It's sulfur. It is a waste that some flames work. But no ghost makes this kind of trail." Fred said. 

"Scooby you can smell the sulfur trail? Please, it is by Velma." Shaggy asked. 

"Relma? Rokay!" Scooby said enthusiastically. 

"I'll stop here. Do not want to hinder the investigation." Rodrigo said. 

Mystery Inc. came to what looked like an old warehouse in an abandoned pier. 

"Okay gang get separated, and look for more clues and look for Velma. Shaggy, you and Scooby ... Where are they?" Fred asked. 

"They've gone before you to tell apart." Daphne said, laughing. 

"Scooby, try to look as much as possible clues for us to find Velma." Shaggy said. 

"You rike Relma?" Scooby said. 

"All right, stop torturing me. I rather like the Velma. Satisfied?" Shaggy said. 

"Reah." Scooby said, laughing. 

"Daphne, I have to tell you something."

"What, Fred?"

"When you called to talk about the attack of the ghost, I was worried about you."

"You thought I could be kidnapped? That's it. "

"No! Daphne I was worried about you because I love you. You know that if anything happens to you, I would never forgive myself. "

"I love you too Fred. So thank you for worrying about me. "

"Daphne wait, I think I saw a light right there. You better call the Shaggy. " 

"Hello?" 

"Shaggy, you have to come here, I think it might be Velma. Come quick." Daphne said. 

"Come on Scooby, is our chance to save the Velma." 

"Rokay." 

"Is Velma! We have to help her." Shaggy said. 

"Speak lower Shaggy, look I have a plan." 

"You and Scooby distract the ghost while I took Daphne and Velma's cage." Fred said 

"Hey its specter of fire is cold." Shaggy said. 

"Lucky for us that the ghost is following us! Not Scooby?"

"Yeah! Ruck. " 

"Velma do not worry we'll get you out." Daphne said. 

"Thanks for saving me friends." 

"Fred I think you better have another plan to get us out of here!" Shaggy yelled as he ran. 

"Yeah." Scooby agreed. 

"Let's get outta here." Fred said. 

In the Mystery Machine... 

"Velma good that you are well, I was worried about you. Glad you're well. Look, I wanted to tell you one thing, but I'm kinda shy ... I ... I like you I just want to know." 

"Shaggy, I ..." 

"I know Velma can you tell me many things, but I just wanted you to know that ... Shaggy was interrupted when he was kissed by Velma. 

"So you want to be my girlfriend?" Shaggy asked. 

"Of course I do." Velma said. 

"Hey Scooby, what's that in your mouth? Seems a bit of a ... police badge!  
Fred! Turn around now you'd better have a plan saved. We'll take this ghost." Velma said euphoric.

**I said that the relationship of Shaggy and Velma were starting. Sorry for the delay to update, but forced to wait.****  
****Thanks****  
**

**By****  
**

**Mylysd**


	4. A plan is unveiled

A plan is unveiled

"I do not think the ghost will be in the same place. So therefore I will need bait."Fred said. 

"It seems that Shaggy and Scooby will have to go." Velma said. 

"This time, Shaggy and Scooby will not be the bait. 

"You, Velma will be the bait." Fred replied. 

"Why me?" Velma asked scared. 

"The ghost has kidnapped before you" 

"Wait! Who can guarantee that there will be nothing wrong with it."Shaggy asked. 

"I agree with Shaggy. It can be dangerous for Velma. "Daphne agreed. 

"Do not worry. I give my word that Velma will not get hurt. "Fred replied. 

"So I will." 

"Velma! Please be careful. "Shaggy said, then gave affectionate kiss on Velma. 

"Okay, Velma, you already know what to do. Alright gang will capture this ghost false. "Fred said with enthusiasm. 

After a while, Velma stayed in one place, in which the ghost could try to capture - it. 

"Was it a good idea I'm here?" Velma said scared. 

"Velma, you cannot demonstrate that he is nervous. You have to look lost! "Said Fred. 

"But I'm lost and nervous." Velma said. 

Suddenly a light appears from the dark smoking: the Ghost of Fire. Velma starts running as fast as she can to attract the ghost up the trap, but she stumbles and falls. And Velma thought to herself: 

_"Will I die now? No I cannot die now, there's a lot I want to do ... How to get married ... "__  
_

Shaggy then appears to push up the ghost trap ropes. 

"Shaggy, you saved me!" Velma said while hugging Others 

"I could not let my girlfriend get hurt." 

"Yeah! Raggy saved Relma! "Scooby said. 

"Are you okay?" Daphne said. 

"I'm better now." Velma said. 

"Let's see who the Ghost of fire is." Fred said. 

"It's the police's boring!" All said. 

"Actually, my name is Rodrigo Almeida." 

"I was suspicious of you!" Said Velma. 

"Father!" A familiar voice said. 

"Rodrigo is you?" Mystery Inc. said. 

"Yes I am." 

"But because you called him father?" Fred asked. 

"My name is Rodrigo Almeida Jr. My father not forced me I wanted to help - you.

The police arrive with Henrique Fonseca. 

"Why would you want my jewels?" Henry asked. 

"I think I know why. While I was on the bench with Daphne, Scooby and Henry, I searched on the Internet, the price of rubies on the black market, and saw that they are quite expensive. Am I right? Velma said. 

"You did. A heavy bar people were offering me some money to steal from these high rubies. I would have done well that were it not for these kids and that dog busybody idiot. "The cop said as he was being arrested. 

"Since you helped his father in this crime, that is to be considered an accomplice, and you'll be arrested too." Fred said awkwardly. 

"I'm willing to pay the price." Rodrigo said. 

"What a pity. He was a great tour guide, but a terrible accomplice."Shaggy said. 

"Our vacations are not over yet. We still have much to taste. Right, Fred?"Daphne said. 

"You're right, Daphne. Gang let's enjoy our vacation! "

**Sorry for the delay to update, since I too was doing the test, and still am. The fanfic is not finished. The next chapter will be to enjoy the vacation.****  
**

**Thanks****  
**

**By****  
**

**Mylysd**


	5. Real vacation

Real vacation

After the police and his son were arrested, the Mystery inc. returned to the Copacabana Palace, for the night. Fred decides to go to Daphne's room. 

"Daphne, are you awake?" 

"Awww, are you Fred?" 

"I want to talk to you about today." 

"Fred we have not talked about it." 

"I know, Daphne, but ..." Fred was interrupted when he was kissed by Daphne. 

"Fred, how about we forget that and look just straight ahead." 

"You're right." 

"You need not go, I did not want to sleep alone. You understand me. 

**P.o.v 's Velma**  
I was in my room, I was not sleepy, after what happened today. Still can not believe I'm dating Shaggy! But I'm very happy. Sometime later, I hear someone knocking. 

"Velma Dinkley?" 

"Yes I am."

I just got flowers! I was thinking to myself. 

Thanks guy. Here, there are five dollars. 

"Thanks lady." 

I bet whoever it was. I started reading the card that were among the roses:  
These roses will not compare to its beauty, but still. "Beautiful roses for a beautiful woman.  
Love, Shaggy."  
He is so cute. 

The next day the Mystery inc. went to Copacabana beach to be as planned by them. Shaggy, Velma and Scooby were first. Velma was with an orange blouse and a pair of shorts, and Shaggy was wearing a green shirt and brown shorts.

"Why do you guys take so long?" Velma asked. 

"We had an issue to resolve." The couple said. 

"We're all here right so let's enjoy it." Fred said. 

"Shaggy, thanks for sending me these flowers yesterday, they are beautiful." 

"Velma, you deserve more." Shaggy gave a little kiss on Velma. 

"Shaggy, Where is Scooby?" 

"You are surfing, but soon he comes. It gave me a hunger! " 

"Fred, you can pass sunscreen on my back? 

"Of course I do." 

"You know Fred, I'm loving these holidays and you?" 

"Being with you is great." 

After a little morning snack, a Mystery inc. was playing beach volleyball. Were boys against girls, and Scooby was as a judge. In the end the girls won. By the afternoon the Mystery inc. returned to the hotel because of the sun. By late afternoon they have a picnic and bonfire on the beach. 

"Velma look, I always had a feeling for you, but now we're here, I wanted you to know that I, I ..." Daphne gave a little push in on Shaggy. 

"I love you!" 

"Wow, I never would have thought you two would be together, but even so, congratulations!" Said Fred. 

When the gang went to the airport, before heading to the plane they were looking at last there and thought this trip to Brazil would be in their memory forever. 

**Please! Excuse me the super delay to update, as I said in my profile I had many problems upgrading because my computer got a virus twice in one week, but now please do not kill me kkk(smile) . **  
Thanks 

By 

Mylysd


End file.
